Irv's Help Part 2
by brokenfromthepast
Summary: Irv is back, and now he's giving help to Georgia once again. But to what kind of help? Read if you want to find out!


"Poupi, we have to go," I yelled from the bedroom as I continued changing. He came in then from the bathroom.

"Can't we wait just a little more," he asked as he hugged me from behind and kissed my ear lobe. I shivered with delight, but I knew that this would have to wait.

"Poupi, if you don't want us to be out of a job, then we better go now," I sighed as I leaned into him a little bit as he continued kissing my neck. He knew my weak spots, and this time, I wasn't going to let it work.

"Let's go get a coffee then," he stated as he grabbed my hand and took the bags into with his other hand. We had been together for five years now, and we were happy as could be. We weren't married or anything, and I had no clue how long it would be before we were, but I was happy being with him nonetheless.

"Kalimera," I greeted Tara, our land lord.

"Kalimera," she sighed as we passed her. We walked just a little bit from our home to the coffee shop around the corner.

"Two coffees to go," I said as we went up to the counter. There were some right in front of us, and I grabbed them both. Then we walked off towards Panglass Tours. We were there within ten minutes. Maria, our boss, was standing in front of the store as always.

"Georgia! Poupi," she yelled as she spotted us. We walked in with smiles.

"Kalimera, Maria," Poupi greeted as we walked in.

"Yeah, yeah, Georgia, we need you to meet with your group, now," she instructed.

"Alright Maria," I said before giving Poupi a kiss and walking toward the meeting point.

"Panglass tours, group A," I yelled as I came into view. Poupi and I were pushed up to group A after Nico quit from when Poupi and I first got together three years ago. It was so much fun during that tour, and if I had to pick favorites, that would have been. People started gathering around. "Hello, I'm Georgia; I'll be your tour guide for the trip.

"Hello," a random guy said as he walked in the middle of us. He seemed oddly familiar. "I'm Irv Giddeon, and I'm looking forward for seeing as many ancient statues as old as me."

"Irv," I shouted as I went over to give him a hug.

"Hey Georgia," he said as he hugged me back. "Still looking good, I see."

"What are you doing here," I asked as I pulled away.

"Well, I never saw all the sites, so a friend of ours and I came back here to tour Greece again," he explained.

"Hello, Georgia," someone greeted me as she came over to us. She seemed familiar to me also.

"Caitlin," I gasped as I recognized her. She nodded while smiling. I gave her a hug also. "It's so great to see both of you!"

"It's great to see you also," she replied as we pulled apart.

"Are you going to decide to get on the bus," Poupi questioned as he came over by us.

"Poupi," Caitlin smiled as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. He was confused to say the least.

"Poupi, you remember Caitlin Tullen and Irv Giddeon," I said as I walked over to him as we walked towards the bus with the others following behind him. Recognition sparked on his expression as he remembered exactly who they were.

"Irv, Caitlin," he said as he looked at both of them. "It's so great to see you again!" He took their luggage and packed them into the storage under the bus. I checked them off my list and they climbed into the bus.

"Hello, I'm Sebastian Walther from Germany and my wife Lotta," a man greeted as he came up to me with a woman next.

"Is this Pangloss tours," a man asked as he came up to me with a woman connected to him.

"Yes, it is," I replied. "Group A."

"Alright," he said as he held up his hand for a high five. I returned it. "I'm Aaron Johnson, and this is my wife Molly. We're from America."

"Hi, I'm Alexandra Muller and this is Rachel Sky," a woman said as she came up to me.

"We're single, and we're just here for fun," the other one said smiling. I smiled back.

"Just drop off your luggage with Poupi, and then hop on the bus," I stated. They nodded.

"Hello, I'm Jon Juran from South Korea," a man said as he came up to me. I checked him off the list. "My friend, Ethan O'Connor should be coming soon. We've been writing back and forth for years, and now we've decided to vacation together."

"Hi, I'm Tony Maass," a man greeted me as he unloaded his backpack from his back.

"Hello, I'm Georgia," I greeted. "Just give your supplies to Poupi, and then hop on the bus." He nodded, and did as I told him.

"Wait," someone yelled as he ran towards the bus with his supplies. He caught his breath when he made it towards us. Poupi and I exchanged an amused look. "I'm Ethan O'Connor."

"Jon Juran said that you were coming on the bus," I stated while checking him off. He nodded. He handed his bags to Poupi, and climbed into the bus.

"Did Ethan enter the bus already," a woman questioned as she came up to us. We both nodded, and she sighed and shrugged. "I apologize for his behavior. He's such a worry wart about these things sometimes. I'm Krisann Holthaus, Ethan's girlfriend." She handed over her things and entered the bus.

"That looks to be everyone," I said as I looked over the list. He closed the hanger for the storage, and came over to me. He checked also before giving me a quick kiss. I entered the bus, and Poupi did also. I noticed that Caitlin and Irv were sitting in the front.

"Kalimera," I greeted into the mic. "That means good morning in Greek. I'm your tour guide, Georgia, and this is Poupi, our driver."

"Hello," they all greeted.

"Well, it looks like it's going to be a beautiful time, so let's get things started." And with that, Poupi started the bus, and we were off.


End file.
